marvel_comicsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mar-Vell
Mar-Vell, oder auch Captain Marvel, ist ein Kree Alien vom Planeten Kree-Lar. Fähigkeiten Als Kree ist Mar-Vell deutlich stärker als ein normaler Mensch und ist immun gegen Gift oder Krankheiten (Sein Lugenkrebs wurde von speziellen Gasen ausgelöste, welche Nitro von der Negativ Zone erhielt). Auch seine Reflexe, Sinne, Agilität und Schnelligkeit sind von übermenschlicher Natur. Zudem hat Mar-Vell die Kraft zu fliegen und kann sich dabei sogar schneller als das Licht bewegen. Später erhielt er auch die Fähigkeit, sich überall hin teleportieren zu können. Für diese musste er jedoch seine Kree Uniform anziehen. Außerdem verursachte sie irgendwann Schmerzen bei Mar-Vell, weswegen er diese wahrscheinlich immer weniger benutzte. Durch Zo wurden seine Stärke, Schnelligkeit und Haltbarkeit noch einmal verstärkt. Mar-Vell erhielt nach gewisser Zeit auch das "Kosmische Bewusstsein", was seine stärkste Kraft war. So konnte er immer alles wissen, was er wissen wollte. Das bedeutet, dass er direkt immer wusste, welche Schwächen seine Feinde haben oder wie er eine Aufgabe am besten löst. Noch dazu konnte Mar-Vell Strahlung und Energie absorbieren und manipulieren. Durch diese erhielt er Fähigkeiten wie Telekinese oder schnelle Selbstheilung. Er kann auch Solarenergie absorbieren und für sich benutzen. Wenn er dies tut, erhält er theoretische Unverwundbarkeit und kann desweiteren seine Größe beliebig verändern. Durch Solarenergie besitzt er auch einen Heilungsfaktor. Noch dazu wird er dadurch unglaublich stark. Mar-Vell kann auch im geringen Maße Moleküle kontrollieren, wodurch er seine Kleidung sehr schnell von menschlicher in seinen Kree Anzug verändern kann. Als einer der besten Krieger der Kree ist Mar-Vell ein Meister des taktischen Denkens und kann auch mit jeglichen Waffen umgehen. Sein Wissen an Kree Technologie und seine Stärke in Bereichen wie Mathematik, Mechanik und Robotik sind selbst auf seinem Heimatplaneten herausragend. Geschichte Als die original blauen Kree mit humanoiden Wesen Inzucht betrieben, entstanden die sogenannten "pinken Kree", dessen Haut die gleiche Farbe wie kaukasische Menschen haben. Die blauen Kree wurden bald zur Minderheit auf ihrem Planeten, auch wenn sie immer noch die höheren Ränge in der Gesellschaft genießen konnten. Das höhere Wesen mit dem Namen Supreme Intelligence sah das Potential der Menschen auf der Erde, da immer mehr dieser Super-Humanoide Kräfte bekamen. So erstellte er einen Plan, um die psionischen Kräfte der Menschheit durch die pinken Kree zu stellen, da diese bei einigen Menschen sogar unendlich waren. Der Soldat Mar-Vell wurde geschickt, um die Menschen als eine Art Spion zu beobachten und zu untersuchen. Als dieser ankam, musste er den Tod von Doktor Walter Lawson miterleben, welcher überraschenderweise Mar-Vell sehr ähnelte. Er nahm die Identität des toten Doktors an und begann, die Menschen und ihre Kräfte zu studieren. Dort traff er auch Carol Danvers, in welche er sich später verliebte. Nach einem kurzen Zwischenfall kämpfte er gegen einen Kree Sentry, der zuvor von den Fantastischen Vier besiegt wurde. Als die Superhelden hörten, wie der Sentry ihn beim Namen nannte und sie auch die Uniform von Mar-Vell sahen, welcher in seiner Kree Uniform antratt, gingen sie davon aus, dass er ein Superheld sein muss. Als er nach langer Zeit einen Kampf gegen Nitro ausübte, atmete er zufällig giftige Gase ein und bekam schließlich Lungenkrebs. Dieser sollte später sein Verderben werden und Mar-Vell wurde immer schwächer. Seine geliebte Elysius kreierte einen genetischen hergestellten Nachwuchs von Mar-Vell: Genis-Vell und später auch Phyla-Vell. Mar-Vell konnte keine Heilung für seinen Krebs finden und flog nach Titan, einem Mond des Planeten Saturn. Auf diesem verbachte er seine letzten Tage und verstarb schließlich. Elysius, Rick Jones und die Rächer standen ihm während dieser Zeit zur Seite. Trivia * DC hatte einst auch einen Superhelden, den sie Captain Marvel nannten. Später wurde dessen Name jedoch aufgrund von Rechtsstreitigkeiten in Shazam geändert. Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Die Rächer Kategorie:Defenders for a Day Kategorie:Die Organisation Kategorie:Legion of the Unliving Kategorie:Kree Kategorie:Verstorben